


Your Highness

by Ian_the_Lame



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Don't Read This, Gen, Multi, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Lame/pseuds/Ian_the_Lame
Summary: She could bury her feelings and never let the queen know how she felt in order to remain by her side, or she could toss herself into harms way to show her love in a different way.To Tikki, there was no greater show of love than to be ready to die for her.





	Your Highness

**Author's Note:**

> Update Friday.   
> Except this is a really bad story. I had three hours over the course of three days to plan and write. So like, turn back now (?)

__ Tikki wasn't afraid of fighting to the death. She couldn't afford to be. She was, after all, a high ranking knight in Queen Trixx's army. There had been many times when she acted as a confidant to her lady, putting on the visage of kinship so the queen would feel less lonely. 

But Tikki knew better than to think their friendship real. She was nothing more than the daughter of a low-born maid. Though she had been born and raised in the palace along side Trixx, she was nothing in the radiant light of the heiress to the throne. 

Tikki had been given a choice, remain by Trixx's side, playing the dutiful servant and something close to a friend, while never letting her true feelings show. Or, the one she ended up at, put her body and soul on the line to protect the kingdom, the queen, and everyone. 

There was no greater way to show ones love than openly be ready to die for them. 

The choice hadn't been easy for her, not at first. To stay by Trixx's side was her dream for so long. Tikki thought she could hide the darkness inside as long as she could be near the queen. But that all changed when ‘he' arrived. 

Prince Pollen of Enhran. 

It was hopeless for Tikki once they met. The red-haired knight knew from the look in her queen's eyes. She could truly love this man whom she was forced to marry anyways. 

The only words Tikki could find to give her queen were cheerful words of excitement and praise. She wanted her ‘friend’ to know how wonderful it was that she wouldn't be trapped in a loveless marriage. She sang praises of how handsome the blonde haired prince was, even though Tikki preferred the light brown of Trixx's hair. She told stories of how they would grow old together in this peaceful kingdom. 

Tikki picked up the way of the warrior the very same night. 

Maybe if she hadn't been so jealous, so in love, she wouldn't been face-up, watching the sky lazily as the battle raged on around her, unable to get up. She wanted nothing more than to give her queen the best life. Safe behind a shield who would die at her command. 

But they were losing this battle. She was losing this battle. 

“Ah, what a great way to die.” She thought, hearing nothing more of the fight. It must be over.

* * *

Her blue eyes opened, unsure of where she was. She was no longer outside, watching the sky. She was no longer face-up laying in the grass among the other dying or already dead knights. Her head had twisted to the side, so she wouldn't suffocate in the pillow, and there was something cool pressed to the fast in her back.

Had her lady found her and brought her home? This didn't look like her room. But it didn't look like the dungeon of the warring kingdom. At least she didn't think so. 

“You're awake?” The door squealed. She couldn't see him, as he hid in the space where her vision couldn't reach with her limited movement. “That's good, for a moment I was worried you were becoming a lost cause like some of the others.”

Some of the other? Her lady must have found her. Did reinforcements make it there after her eyes failed her and she slipped into the abyss? 

But, she did not recognize this man's voice.  He could have been a medic. She didn't know most of them. 

“Where am I?”

“Safe.” He answered quickly.

“Who are you?”

He took a second before answering. “You should rest more. I know you wish to see the queen. She needs you healthy and strong.”

“Did we not win?” 

“No.”

His answer was ominous, so was the eerie silence that followed. 

“Is she okay?” Tikki asked in a small voice. 

“Yes.” He moved. She could hear him move. 

Tikki shivered as something cold touched her back. A wet cloth? She faintly remembered getting lashed across her back. It stung so deeply that she felt as though she could barely move. Was that the reason she fell?

In what seemed like an instant, the cool cloth was gone. She could hear him shuffling away. If only she could turn far enough to see him.

“Please,” She begged. “What is your name?”

There was a pregnant pause. Hesitation filled the room.

“Plagg. I have been asked to over see your recovery.”

“Thank you.” She said. 

It hadn't taken long for her figure out what had happened. If they hadn't won the battle, he wasn't a medic from reinforcements. She was on enemy lines. There was the small question as to why he was talking care of her, but she was sure that she would die soon enough. 

"I wonder." Tikki whispered to herself, sorrow filled her light voice. "I wonder if she will remember me. If she noyiced how much i cared for her."

* * *

"Wake up." He called to her. 

She did, her blue eyes narrowed in on him. Plagg. Plagg the enemy. Plagg the one who was taking care of her. Plagg the...

"Why do you come here every day? Surely you know I've caught on to the fact you and I are enemies."

"Are we?" He asked.

"Prince Plagg." She said. It had taken a while for her to figure it out. She knew that the name sounded familiar, but since she had yet to lay eyes on him, in the long four week span he had been taking care of her, she couldn't be sure. 

"Oh, that's what you mean." She could practically hear his eyes roll. "You're queen is safe and negotiations are being held."

"I heard a rumor how this war was started. It's a shameful thing to start a fight of this viscosity just for love."

"As shameful as it is to die for love?" He quipped. 

"That's different."

"Is it?" He asked. "Tell me, when you get home will you be treated as a war hero? You and her Highness were already close. She would probably want to hear of your tale. How you fought with everything you had, for your country,  for her. And since the engagement has been called off, don't you think you stand a chance?"

"What would you know?"

"I started a fight, fought in it along side my men. Saved you, the most important, and won. Now the one I love will get to chose who he wants to be with. I know a lot of things. And when he chooses me, because he will, your queen will finally see you."

"You know nothing." She cursed. 

Thankfully, Plagg did know many things. Even if Tikki would one day have to admit she was wrong.

 


End file.
